Angel Story
by peachesbaby
Summary: Daniel is a guardian angel and his best friend is a seraphim. two so different but he made her a promise that he would protect her always. So when demons have entered Heaven and stolen an Angel from the most high, will Daniel still be able to protect her? Can they win, and will Jev help when a prophesy starts to come true?
1. Prologue

**It doesn't really have anything to do with Hush Hush but bare with me. I hope you guys like it. The thing that is the same is Jev. He is the same character as in Hush Hush just with a different story line and love interest. This is just a new prologue. I felt that the other one was a little boring and I wanted to develop my version of Jev a little better! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Read and review!**

**Peaches~baby**

_**Prologue**_

Terrible Pain. That was all I felt. It blinded me and I could barely see in front of me as I ran/flew away from the one thing I thought would never cause me pain toward another form of pain. I was naïve to think that there would be no consequences. Tears streamed down my face and I could see a faint glow coming from my skin. I tried to pull it in, but could not find the strength. There was a deep hollow in me of loss and all I wanted was warmth. I started to the portal only to have hands take hold of me and hold me away from my salvation. I strained my wings but the hands held fast.

"You do not belong here Jevanael." I heard a painfully familiar voice say as it tugged me away. Horror filled me like I have never felt before today. They were headed for the counsel hall.

"Raal, please." He looked back at me, pity filled his eyes.

"I am sorry, Jevanael." He whispered. A new angel was before me and I fell to my knees as I beheld Michael. I saw others come, angels I did not know that wore gray instead of white. They had swords of flame that hung at their waist. I felt my pain become anger. A ferocious, burning anger that spread through me like fire. I tore away from my brother and surged to my feet. My anger burning away my fear. I swung at my brethren with my fists but they took ahold of me in a matter of moments and pushed me back to my knees. I felt my rage grow, it throbbed inside of me, pulsated in time with my raging heart.

"You will send me to Hell? For this?" my anger flowed out of me and tainted my words. Michael looked down at me, his face calm, pensive.

"It is done. Our actions will never change, they are set in stone. You have made your choice, your path and you have fallen, Brother. It is done." I single tear ran down his right cheek as he bowed his head. His sorrow only enraged me more. I thrashed and bucked against the hands that held me down. Then I grew very still as his words made sense in my sorrow stricken mind.

"No." That was all I got out before the pain. The worst pain. Deeper than any pain should be and ever will be. Then I was falling. An endless weightless falling, the pain lingering as I fell to a world that would become my Hell. I crashed down to Earth. A dark and damp forest greeted me and a loss greater than I could have imagined weighed on me as I reached behind me. Nothing. The pain and sorrow and anger welled up in me and burst from me in a howl of misery. It echoed off the trees and into the sky as the stars shined down on me coldly and that night, I became a part of that coldness.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Angel Story**

This is a story that deals with two angels of Heaven who must make battle with the fallen. One in particular named Israfael. A fallen angel who will do whatever it takes to get back at those who have not fallen using demons.

PROLOGUE

Daniel ran around freely, his wings flapping behind him uselessly, his dark hair flopping into his equally dark, blue eyes. His wings were pure white with silver highlights and hung to the ground. Being about 4 human/earth years old, he could not yet fly and had been the only newly blossomed angel in heaven for a while now. He had been alone for a while now. For as long as he could remember, Daniel had always been here, in the nursery. As he ran, he noticed something different in the nursery he had blossomed in. There was a disturbance in the field of clouds that was his home. He watched in rapture as a beautiful blossom, blue and velvety, appeared and began to grow, sprouting and rearing out of the clouds, reaching for the heavens above. Slowly, the petals opened and reveled what was inside. In awe, he watched as a baby angel bloomed before him. Seeming to grow into existence, she sprouted. It seemed as if space was making room for her and he reached for the baby out of reflex.

He reached for her and lifted her into his arms; never in his life had he felt anything so precious and deep within him he felt something stir. He felt the child connect to him and she reached out her tiny little perfect hand to him. Gently he reached out his to her and the moment they touched light burst from their joined hands. _Camille_. Her name filled up his mind, taking up all the space and every thought.

"Daniel, where are you?" he heard Muriel approaching, his care mother, the one that had picked him after he blossomed. Her voice spoke in cadences so beautiful that it over powered even her physical beauty. She had long flowing red hair and green eyes that glowed with the morning sun. Her face was angular and elegant, her pale skin reflecting the sunshine. Her robes flowed behind her and almost blended in with her pure uninterrupted white wings. As she approached, Daniel looked down at the child he held safely in his arms. Her wide green eyes staring into his and her perfect lips smiled up at him, trusting him completely.

Muriel bent to see what he was holding and gasped. The look she gave him was strange and foreign. Her eyes held wonder and she looked to be scolding. He could practically feel her call to Demraziel. He came quickly with hurrying grace. His wings were dark gray and his eyes shone dark blue from beneath dark hair that was closer to black than brown. He was closer in age to Daniel, around 17 human/earth years old. He stopped before Daniel and turned him around and looked down to see Camille held in the crooks of Dan's arms. Demraziel lifted her gently away from him and he immediately felt the light that had entered him the moment he had picked her leave him. Demraziel's gaze was scolding and as he handed Camille to Muriel, he said, "Daniel, why did you pick her? You know it is what Muriel and I do." He had crouched down and had Daniel in his outstretched arms.

He looked up at Demraziel. His eyes, though still scolding, held affection for Daniel. "Why did you not call to us, you are young and your job is not with the nursery. Something could have gone wrong." Then, seeing the look in Dan's eyes, said, "We aren't mad at you; just worried."

"I was going to bring her to you. Nothing wrong would have happened." Daniel looked up at his brother's worried face. Demraziel had raised Daniel along with Muriel. Looking back at Camille, he felt the warmth spread through him again as she seemed to look back at him. "She needed me so I held her until you got here." He turned back to Demraziel and grinned up at him. It faltered slightly when he saw that Demraziel wasn't looking at him but at Muriel and the baby. "Her name is Camille. She told me in my head." The look that passed between his two caretakers was one he did not understand. It was a perplexed look, a curious look. Obviously, this was not something that they had expected to happen. Daniel wasn't a nurturing angel; he would not be working in the nursery. He was a guardian. He would go down to protect the humans on earth. So this new development was certainly odd. They did, however, recover quickly.

"Really? Well, we will take her back and let her get some sleep." Muriel sounded final but before he let her go, Daniel tugged at the hem of her gown. When she looked down he asked her, "Can I hold her again for a moment?"

She was placed in his arms and he snuggled her closer and whispered for only her to hear, "I'll protect you, I promise." He placed a kiss on her forehead and let Muriel take her back and he watched her walk away, making cooing noises.

Looking down at his left hand, Dan saw a small mark from where he had touched Camille's hand. He smoothed it with his finger. _I will always be there to protect you._ He thought and he had every intention to keep that promise.

The next day Daniel was walking, thinking about Camille, and staring down at the odd mark that was left on the palm of his left hand. The swirling design was curious and was one he had never seen before. Marks were very common among the angels; some spoke of strength and healing and truth, love, honor. This one, though, he could not put a meaning to. His connection to her had, if anything, strengthened through the night, but he said nothing about it. As absorbed as he was, he did not see the angel in front of him and as a result ran right into him. Strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him up. He looked in surprise to find ancient eyes looking back into his rather young ones. The man that held him smiled and Daniel once again felt great warmth fill him up. He at once felt safe and secure and wished to stay in this man's arms forever.

"Hello, young one. You are far from your nest." A man behind him rumbled. He was lost in the ocean deep eyes1 of the one that held him and he found it hard to concentrate on the angle speaking to him. He stretched out his hand and touched the angel's face and smiled.

"You are Michael!" the wonder in his voice hardly concealed. He looked back at the angel that had spoken to him.

"And you are Daniel, an angeling, who should be in the nursery. Isn't -" Michael held up a hand to stop the angel mid-sentence.

"He is fine to be right where he is, Gabriel. What is it that you are seeking, little angel?" His voice washed over him like a wave and calmed every part of Dan's mind. Speechless, Daniel shook his head. He hadn't been searching for anything, just wandering around. Michael beamed at him knowingly. Then the look in his eyes changed, it turned to a look of purpose. He extended his hand to Daniel's collar bone and lightly traced it with his index finger. As he looked, Daniel saw a mark2 begin to materialize along his clavicle like a collar of sorts. It was jagged and corded and it swirled into ancient runes that spoke of protection and strength. It spoke of the future. Daniel glanced back up at Michael who was studying him and his reaction with watchful eyes. "You have an important job, being a guardian, especially a guardian of children. It is I who should revere you, Daniel."

With that said Michael hugged him closer for a moment then stooped down and placed him back in his feet. He looked him in the eye and smiled, and there was no look of superiority in his gaze. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Daniel's forehead. He straightened and walked away and Daniel was left alone with Gabriel. Gabriel looked down at him for a second and then he too walked away, saying,

"You have been given a gift, Daniel Guardian. Now is your chance to show all of Heaven and Earth what it means." He gently laid a hand on the crown of Daniel's head then kept moving leaving Daniel even more confused.

That night before he went to sleep, he said a silent prayer to the Almighty God that he would know what it was he needed to do and to be prepared. He had decided that he would live up to Gabriel's challenge; he would show Heaven and Earth what it meant. He just needed to find a way to live up to the words of Michael. He would make Michael proud.


	3. Chapter 2:19 Years Later

**So I Decided to add to the beginning of chapter 2. For those of you that have already read the chapter, there is more content in it. I felt that it needed a little more information for the forth coming chapters. Read and review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do own this story. The only similarity is Jev's/Patch's character by Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**Hunting: Jev's POV**

I stepped around the corner, staying well behind Metastor, out of his line of sight and hearing. I have been watching him for a few days now, pretty much waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Without fail, I would lose him every night. Tonight though, I would not lose him. I watched as he entered a strip club seeking his next victim. I felt that same disgusted twinge in my stomach at the thought of his victim. Demons were different when they took their prey. No one would care about some prostitute left for dead with drugs in her system. That was why I was here. I would take the bastard down and show no mercy. I waited in the shadows, hand on the trigger of my gun. Metastor came out with a girl in tow. She looked dazed and out of it, her eyes unfocused and fuzzy. I stepped out of the shadows, fairly certain that he was more preoccupied with the stripper then his surroundings. I paced up behind him and held the gun to his head. I pulled the hammer back, gently squeezing the trigger.

"In nomine Domini mittam te ad inferos." I said. Then pulled the trigger.

**CHAPTER I: 19 Years Later**

Exhausted, I stripped off my tunic and fwumped down on a puff of cloud, feeling at least a little bit accomplished that my charge had made it safely to heaven. Even though mine was a very important job, I still felt that it was the hardest to deal with. Every assignment I had I was asked to watch little children die and then bring them to Heaven. The latter was the best part of the deal. The look of pure joy on each child's face was the one joy in _my _life. To hold them in my arms was the most beautiful and most priceless thing in all of Heaven and Earth. And that was what made it all worth my while.

I released my wings with a sigh, glad to let them fall free of confinement. They were my pride and joy. They were laced with silver ribbing and the purest white. They hung way low to the cloud ground of my space and I watched them rustle and settle into place. When extended, they would be twice my height and more powerful looking at that. [1]I closed my eyes and listened to the soft rustle of my feathers. In a way, I was glad I had avoided Muriel, who surely would have asked numerous questions. In a lot of ways, she and Demraziel are like human parents to me and I felt that that was what they were here to do: to be parents for the angelic children. But they had a tendency to nag at me and I didn't think I could have dealt with them just then. My last assignment had been particularly hard; as was most of the cancer patients and they would have wanted to talk about it._ Like that would help with the nightmares that I get._ And with this in mind, I fell into a fitful sleep.

My dreams were riddled with darkness and fear. I heard screams of children, the ones that I could not save and the worst part was that I couldn't even find them to save them. That constant feeling that I was running out of time was always present in my dreams returned. I could never escape the oppressive weight of darkness that surrounded me. Then I felt the ground shake beneath me as if the Earth itself was being torn apart from the inside. And through my fear, I felt the presence of someone I knew I could not bear to lose but knew in my heart I would be too late, that I would indeed lose them. Flashes of light and heat penetrated the darkness and intense pain and the loss filled me up and tore me apart rending my feathers and tearing at my skin.

I was dragged out of sleep and out of the nightmare by someone tracing long, soothing lines along my back. My breathing began to slow down as I felt a familiar warmth spread through me like it hadn't done for 14 long years. I lifted my head and saw a beautiful angel sitting beside me on my cloud. Instantly, I recognized those green eyes staring back at me. Her hair was long and it curled tightly all the way down her back. Her wings were what caught my attention, though. They were twice as tall as she was if she decided to unfurl them and they were outlined with gold and shimmered in the late afternoon sun. Her smile was radiant and open, affectionate. She had changed so much since she had left fourteen years earlier. Though she was still the small, smiling girl I remembered, but now, she took my breath away. "Camille".

I rose from the cloud, shocked at the sight of her. She followed suit, standing and wrapping her arms around my waist as though she regularly came in and woke me up just to embrace me. I hesitantly embraced her back and she snuggled closer. Her head rested in the crook of my neck. She wore white trousers that were similar to the ones that I had on and she had an open backed halter that looped around each of her slender shoulders with corded gold rope and those were strung together across the back of her neck with another braided rope. It left plenty of room for her extensive wingspan. _These too have grown_, I thought and I gently pressed my fingers into the softness of her wings.

She pulled away from me slightly and examined me, her eyes tracing the Marks. I saw the wondering look she shot me. It was only then that I realized that the Marks were very visible and so something that would be wondered about. It was a lot to explain them and though I knew I would have to explain them eventually, I decided to avoid the subject. For now, I was just glad to see her again.

"I've missed you, Daniel" Camille whispered. I pulled back even more.

"I've missed you, too, Camille, but what are you doing here?" That was just what I needed, to be responsible for her not doing what she needed to do as an angel on the most high. No matter how much I had missed my nest mate.

But all she did was smile up at me and say in her most stern voice, "I'm seraphim, not secluded. You are my family, Daniel, and I love you, too. The Almighty does not expect us to love _only_ Him. He is not that selfish. To be there in His presence is a choice, not a command. It is wonderful being there, though Daniel. It is an awesome gift to behold and I wish you could be there. Someday, though. I cannot explain it, how it feels. Safe I guess." She sounded breathless and I truly wished I could have been there. I had never forgotten the promise I had made to her as a newly bloomed angeling. I would always be there for her and protect her. The only thing is that her duty and my responsibility kept us very far apart. I was reminded every day of that promise. I saw the Mark on my hand.

Absentmindedly, I lifted her hand in mine and matched our Marks together; she smiled[2] and gave me a funny look. I dropped her hand and said, "You've grown, I barely recognized you when you walked in. You got so tall." I teased. Even for an angel, Cam had been small.

"So have you," she said, ignoring my jest, "and you have cut all your hair off, it is so short!" Camille exclaimed, fingering a lock of my hair.

"I… for some of my assignments, I have to be on Earth for a while. And since men on Earth have short hair, I cut it all off." I rather liked it short and Cam on the other hand looked as if she had never cut her hair at all.

"Well it looks nice," she reached up and again tweaked my hair, and unable to resist the urge, I ran a hand through her hair. She just grinned at me. This was a very happy Cam. "What is Earth like Daniel, and the humans?" she asked changing the subject abruptly.

I took a deep breath and looked away from her for a moment and then stated, "It's painful and dark." It was a horrible place but, "but then you see something, a prick of light, of goodness, that shines through all the darkness around you. Those are the times that I can truthfully say that I love Earth. They are the things that I look for and wait to see because it is then that Humans show that they can be as holy as God calls them to be." I was glad of the often visited subject. Cam never questioned me or made me feel uncomfortable or ashamed of the way I talked about my job. She just quietly listened and understood me. The only one who truly did. I earnestly loved what I did and she was the only one that seemed to understand how hard it could be sometimes. Even as a child, she had listened. "The last assignment was one of the worst. A little boy that has had four cancer relapses in his ten years of life. He was stronger than those who did not have cancer and that is the kind of brightness I look for on Earth. He never got angry at God for his unfortunate circumstances. He is that something that I look for that tells me that what I do _is _worth it. When he died and I held him in my arms, he said to me, 'I knew you were special' and he smiled, truly smiled. For the first time, he wasn't in pain, he didn't suffer."

"That's beautiful Dan. You know, I figure it's the ones that are closest to tragedy that are closest to God. They are the most admirable because they have every reason to be made at God and they aren't. They are the ones that know that loving God is always easy. He does not bring misfortune. The actions of the first humans did."

* * *

><strong> AN: Well i hope that this chapter was a little more interesting than what it was before. It was bugging me because I felt that it was missing something and I couldn't place what else to put in it in a revision.**

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Demon On My Right

** Read and Review! Your comments are always welcome and give some suggestions!**

**Chapter 3: Demon On My Right**

Talking to Camille was like resurfacing after being under for far too long. It cleared my head and for the first time in what seemed like ages; I had someone who I didn't feel like I had to hide from, someone who listened and cared. Muriel and Demraziel cared, but not on the conversation, I began to yawn and Camille stopped me.

"Lay down Daniel, you are exhausted and I interrupted your rest," she smiled at me and I felt more awake but she was already pushing me back onto the cloud and wrapping me up in my own wings. She leaned down and kissed my forehead, her hair brushing my cheeks. "Sleep well, Brother."

"I should be laying you to rest, I am older…"I said to her but she interrupted.

"But not wiser. Get some rest."

"Stay. I've missed you. I don't want you to leave and then I'll wake up and you'll cloister again. You'll leave like you did the last time. Come and rest with me a while." I returned her smile and she slipped in beside me and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, Daniel, I promise. Now rest." My eyelids felt very heavy and they started to droop, closing the light of paradise out. My mind went fuzzy and I realized that Cam was probably doing this on purpose: forcing me to rest.

"I promised you…. I wouldn't leave you…. Protect you…." My eyes closed and I fell blissfully into sleep.

I woke later, the stars above and felt Cam beside me, fast asleep. I smiled remembering her promise and the angel power induced coma she had placed me in. As children, we had always slept close, comforted by the nearness of each other, the sound of each heartbeat vibrant and reassuring. I pressed closer to her and realized how much I had truly missed my nest mate. I looked up and remembered the time when Cam woke with a night mare racing through her mind into mine, the same one that haunted my dreams when I was stressed, the one that came to me and left me in a cold sweat: losing Cam and then the fall of Heaven, the rise of Hell. A tormented world that was powerless and cruel. At times it still felt like I was in that night mare. Flying until my wings were in shreds and running until my feet were ravaged and never making it in time.

Seeing the stars tonight, glinting from here in Heaven, things seemed like they were never really that bad until I returned to my Earthly home and was met with the tragedy there: faithlessness, hopelessness, sinfulness, carelessness, and hatred. Here, things were never bad and it was deceiving. I knew the truth and the horror of it. I looked back at Camille; she smiled in her sleep, nightmare free, as she pressed closer to me and settled down further into sleep. I allowed myself to close my eyes and dream of world better than the one I had experienced so far. One where children didn't die and there was no more pain. Because in the end, the single worst thing was that the innocent, all of humanity, didn't deserve the suffering that they went through, though it was a means to a desirable end. I dreamed of a place where I was safe from seeing their suffering, a place where all I saw was that look that which was on that boy's face when he was no longer in pain. Turning over, I allowed myself to slip back into slumber, sleep overtaking me and I felt myself slip into a dreamless sleep.

The Take

There, in front of me, was my target. Slumbering with another of her kind. "Nest mates" as I remember them being called. My lip curled in disgust. Such brotherhood was disgusting. I woke her from her slumber, invaded her mind and drew her to me. And, keeping a strong hold on her mind, stole her away from this place. Her fear filled me and I reveled in it. Savoring it's virginal feel and letting it wash over me and sate my hunger for discord. This would inevitably cause war and this time, Hell would win. My Lord was counting on me to and I would not fail. I dragged her through "Heaven", meeting no resistance, to the portal and threw her down through it. So much for omniscience, not a problem in sight. I followed her through and plummeted to the Earth, I would let the scum of the Earth take care of the young bird. I knew for a fact that I had thrown her into the bowels of hell, so to speak. A place where a greater demon lurked. She would be taken care of. All of Earth would be looking for her if he didn't.

**This Chapter is really short but i will be updating in the next day or so. Just have to make some corrections and stuff and it will be really interesting, i promise!**

**Read and review!**

Thanks


	5. Chapter 4: Gone and The Fall

**Disclaimer: I do own all of these characters but Jev is loosely based on Patch/Jev from Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**Read and Review! Your comments are always welcome and give some suggestions!**

**Gone**

My eyes opened. A feeling of unease and fear running through my veins and not knowing why. It was so eerily quiet, even for Heaven, it was not the peaceful quiet. It weighed upon me and was charged with discord. I sat up and looked around only then noticing what was missing. Cam. She was no longer beside me and I could not feel her near me. Her fear, though, I did feel. It rushed through me like a tidal wave and invaded me like a disease. I started running. Something was very wrong. I knew that she wasn't here. I could feel that she wasn't here. My heart racing as I collided with Demraziel and he caught me and held me still. I looked into his eyes and I saw his fear and devastation. I wrenched myself from him and he called after me, chased after me, but I was running too fast, practically flying. I did not notice anything as things flew past me. I would keep my promise. I would find her. I raced to the portal only to find it guarded by the Powers. They caught me around the waist as I tried to push through them. They were talked, shouting at me that no one was to leave Heaven until they were sure it was safe. I twisted and fought the whole way. I eventually turned on my brothers and sisters and started swinging at them and they lost their grip on me and I went flying toward the portal at breakneck speed. All my panic fueled into finding her in time. Minutes had passed here but time was different on earth, it could be too late and I would not let it be too late. I threw myself into the portal, feeling my hand burn as I sought desperately for Camille, praying with all I had that it wouldn't be too late.

**THE FALL**

The fall was fast and hard, wind stinging Cam's eyes and tearing at her clothes, causing them to flap around behind her. She landed with a solid thump on the ground and felt her legs buckle and give way from the impact of it. She fell to her knees and winced, shivering in the cold Earth air. It was winter where ever she was. She had never been cold a day in her life and didn't know what this torture was. She was afraid and she was frozen to the concrete that she knelt upon. She listened and heard raucous laughter and winced at the vulgarity of it. She started to shiver but this time out of fear. She could not remember what had happened.

Just then, there was a great racket and bright lights sprung up in front of her and a horn blared. A large semi-truck was barreling down the highway toward her and she tried to move but was frozen with her fear. She felt her heart jump to her throat and the fear radiated off of her in waves. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the inevitable impact but it came from a completely different direction than from which she was expecting. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her off of the highway as the semi went barreling past, blaring its horn, rattling the very air. She shook like a leaf in a high wind and the arms tightened around her, protective. Ragged breathing sounded in her ear and she looked up into the kind brown eyes of a stranger. Camille looked at him for a moment, taking in his features. A chunk of his brown hair hung in his eyes and he flipped it back from his face. He had a strong jaw and straight nose, full lips and white teeth.

"Were you going to just kneel there while that truck mowed you down?" he took a shaky breath and looked away down the road where the truck had disappeared around the bend. "Jesus, are you okay? That was some scary stuff…." He blew out a breath and looked back down at her. His face was kind and open; he looked worried and shaken but concealed it behind a kind smile.

She opened her mouth and spoke for the first time, her voice scratchy from disuse, "Where am I? Who are you?" She looked around and shivered.

"Well, you're in Wolcott, Vermont, and I'm David Gennings.6 What is your name? I can help you get somewhere if you need me to. Where is your jacket? It's freezing here!" He tugged her toward a diner just across the street before she could even begin to answer his questions. He steered her through the doors of a 24 hour deal that looked shady but warm. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she would find inside.

Inside it was dark and grimy and shabby, but thankfully, it was at least warm. There were some characters off to the corner decidedly looking away, not wishing to get involved with a girl poorly dressed for the weather and a boy who had his arm around her. He walked Cam over to the counter and sat her down and then took a seat next to her, looking at her. Something was out of sorts here and it was becoming obvious to David. "So…. Are you going to answer my questions?"

A tired waitress, who had the unfortunate luck to pull the midnight shift, turned towards the two and interrupted Cam once again.

"What can I get for yah," she had bags under her eyes that spoke of many late nights and long days. Her lipstick was smudged and eyeliner faded. Her blonde hair pulled into a ragged ponytail that was coming out. She was soft around the edges and had the look of one who was not at all in the mood for strangers. Feeling empathetic to her situation, David ordered two coffees, figuring that that was a simple thing to order, and she walked away. Cam stayed silent through the whole exchange, looking around. The feeling of unease did not lift and David was starting to feel it.

"So? Let's start with something simple, what's your name?" The waitress returned with the coffee and Cam lifted it and took a sip. The look on her face would have been hilarious had the situation not been so complicated. And instead she answered the question with a question.

"What is this? It is revolting!" Then she looked at his face and answered the question. "My name is Camille." She looked away again, back at the coffee and made a disgusted face at it, silently cursing it.

The truckers in the corner were shooting them surreptitious glances and curious looks but did nothing. A lone man by the restroom sign kept his head down and looked at no one, minding his own business. The one at the counter though was paying a little too much was one of the more unsavory characters with greasy hair that hung, lank, to his shoulders. His eyes were black and menacing, his face ruddy and dirty. His hands gripping the cup in front of him were big and grimy.

David returned his attention to Cam, "No last name?" Cam stayed silent. "Where is your jacket? I mean, this is Vermont, and it's winter."

"I don't have a jacket." He blinked at her.

"Yeah, what were you doing in the middle of the road at this time of night?"

"What were you doing in the road?" she gave him a tight lipped smile.

"I'm just trying to help you-" But he was interrupted by the man at the counter with them. He stood up and walked passed David and sat on the other side of Cam.

"Well, ain't you a pretty li'l thing? Wha's a pretty thing like you doin' in a shithole like this?" He wrapped an arm around Cam as he spoke, his voice slightly off. Cam stiffened in surprise, and David stiffened with her, preparing himself for what would come next. He didn't like the way he had draped himself around Camille and he wasn't going to let him.

"Perhaps you should just leave sir. We don't want any trouble from anyone." he looked him straight in the eye and saw a look of pure malice in them. His heart sped up. "It's about time that you left." He said, putting as much intimidation into his voice as he could, and barely succeeded in keeping his voice from breaking.

"Now yah see, I ain't looking either, little fag, I just want a lit'l kiss from this kind beau'y righ' ere. So, how 'bout you give me tha' kiss, huh?" He breathed at her and felt her up. She tried to push him away futilely, her anxiety rolling off of her in waves. David, not even thinking, grabbed Unsavory by the shoulder and punched him right in the face. His head snapped back and to the side. Cam fell to the ground with a scream and by then, they had attracted the attention of the whole diner. Unsavory's head snapped back towards David. The diner went very still. He was winding up for another punch, but before he could do, or say, anything, a voice behind him said,

"Hey, Jackass, how about you just pick up your shit and head out and leave these folks alone, yeah? I'm sure we would all appreciate a less shitfilled existence." The man from the corner booth stepped up behind David. He turned to him and that was a bad idea. Unsavory tackled David from behind and knocked him to the ground. Unsavory landed a fist on David's jaw and his head snapped back colliding with the linoleum. Cam screamed and he looked up at the man above him, fear clenched in his gut. But before anything else could happen, the stranger had grabbed a hold of Unsavory by the back of his shirt and threw him, yes threw him, through the glass door. The look in this stranger's eyes was terrifying and as Dave stood up and reached down to take Cam by the arm as gently as he could, asking "Are you alright?" She took his hand and allowed him to yank her up. He was shaking and a bruise was starting to form over his left cheek. He waited for her to nod and then lead her out of the diner after the stranger. Outside it had begun to rain and the stranger was standing very still staring out into the dark, rain running down his face.

The man who had come to the rescue turned his glare onto them and they finally got a good look at him. His skin was tanned, dark; much darker than theirs. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes, which were dark with malice. His chin jutted out sullenly and his lips were sneering down at Cam. He was tall, too. Taller than Dave and he was buff. Cam looked relieved, Dave on the other hand was wary of this kind, if abrasive stranger. This stranger turned his anger on them next. The smile fled from Cam's face.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing here? Aren't your kind forbidden here, where evil is so rampant? And who is he? He isn't going to do much in the way of protection against greater evil." He sneered at Dave who gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? We just came out here to thank you. We were just leaving." He turned and started to walk away.7

"I don't think that you are going to go anywhere, human." The Stranger's voice had taken on a haughty quality.

"Yeah? And why is that? Who says?" David asked, putting in as much arrogance in his voice as he could.

"Yes, and I don't have to answer any of your questions, believe me I am just humoring you right now. I say you aren't going anywhere so you aren't going anywhere." He looked away, acting bored.

"Well, we are leaving," David said with finality. He grabbed Cam's arm and started to pull her away and came face to face with the Stranger. Cam shivered at his closeness.

"Just let us go and we won't bother you again." Cam's voice came out quiet and pleading. She stepped closer to him and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. He pulled away from her and sneered.

"Fine, Human leave." He order David away like some kind of mindless animal and he turned and walked away into the night. Then he turned to Cam and looked down at her. "As for you, you aren't going to go anywhere, sweetheart. You see, you're going to come with me. You think he can keep you safe? He's human. He can't do anything. I saved you ass. Deal with it. Now let's get out of here." he turned away and started to walk across the highway toward a parked car. "You cannot be so innocent and naïve to believe that a human can protect you? Keep you safe?"

"And you will keep me safe? Why? I don't even know who you are! What did you do to David? Where is he going?"

The Stranger turned his gaze to where David had disappeared. "Yes, because right now we have a mutual enemy. I simply made him forget what he was doing here. He is going back to his life free of angels and demons. Remember this, little Angel, I will keep you much safer than some weak little human can." He looked back down at her and she squirmed under his scrutiny. "And my name is Jevanael, but you can call me Jev." His lips curled into a smirk

"I do not trust you." Cam looked at him confidently, staring him down.

"My kind has no rules and regulations and I do what I want and right now, I'm doing just that. For now, I'm indulging you and for now you are safe." He paused and took a step closer so that they were chest to chest. "Well, relatively safe, anyway." He leered at her and then pulled away and unlocked the passenger door for her. "Now, get in before you get any more wet and ruin the upholstery."

"And what is your kind?" her face was hard with determination.

He looked at her like she had suddenly spouted a second head.

"You're joking, right?" He waited for her answer, and not getting one, shook his head in disbelief. "Heaven truly has fallen into disgrace when it teaches its angels." He sighed after she still said nothing. "I'm a Fallen; the disgrace of heaven, lost sheep, angels that followed Lucifer because they refused to serve God. Satisfied? Now get in to the car or I'll make you get in." He brushed past her, letting their bodies press against each other for a moment before he walked to the other side of the car.

Before she could get in though, a noise came from behind her and Jevanael whirled around, a crossbow suddenly in his hands. High pitched laughter rang out in the night, chilling Cam to the bone. She pressed herself closer to the car. A figure stepped out of the rain. It was Unsavory and he looked positively incensed. He had a maniacal grin on his face and looked more unearthly, more evil, than he had in the diner. He started toward us and Jevanael pulled his bowstring taught, took aim and was about to release it when a blinding light pierced the darkness.

**So i have a really good idea where i'm going with this story i just have to tweak it a little bit more before i post the next couple chapters! Till then i hope this sates your curiosity!**

**Read and review!**

Thanks


	6. Chapter 5: Jevanael

**Disclaimer: I do own all of these characters but Jev is loosely based on Patch/Jev from Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**Read and Review! Your comments are always welcome and give some suggestions!**

**Daniel's POV**

I landed with a soft, experienced thud on the frozen ground of Wolcott, Vermont, wings fully extended to slow my fall. Rain was pouring down causing me to shiver. A screech pierced the frigid air and cursing burned my ears at my right. I straightened and looked over at the man who had cursed, and grimaced. Then I noticed Cam, crouching beside a car, shivering in the cold. A mixture of relief and anger coursed through me as I saw her shivering. Rage swept through as I realized that she was in the presence of a Fallen. A Fallen with a weapon, nonetheless. I stepped forward toward her and her gaze held mine for a moment before she rose to her feet. Momentum propelled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I felt her shiver and breathe deeply and held her tighter, pressing my cheek against the top of her head. I tried to shield her from the freezing rain that was pouring down upon us.

Movement from the Fallen drew my attention to him. He stalked toward us, tossing his crossbow into the back of the truck and thrusting a gun into the holster in his waistband, glaring at me in particular. I wrapped my wings protectively around Cam as the Fallen advanced toward us. I faced him with a mighty glare of my own.

"What are you two doing here drawing attention to yourselves anyway? You cannot just angel out here on Earth and not expect trouble. I mean fuck, man keep her on a tighter leash from now on. She hasn't got a clue of what the hell she is doing. She actually thinks that a Human can keep her safe against demons. Demons look for pretty little angels that they can ravage and defile and no mere human can stop them. Hell she _is_ tiny though." He looked down at her and I could feel a hatred for us practically pour off of him in waves. His words were harsh and improper and filled with contempt. Though I understood what he was saying, I knew that Cam didn't. "And on top of all that, I lost him! I've been tracking that bastard for weeks and you two come in and fuck it up, not once, but twice! Thank you! Shit! Now what? What do you want? What are you even doing here?"

I bristled and I felt Cam stiffen in response to my reaction. I had heard of this Fallen, but that didn't mean that I was ready to trust him in any way, shape, or form. Glaring at Jevanael, Cam spoke up, taking me a little by surprise.

"You cannot blame us for your troubles. We were just about to leave. I thank you for your aid, but you do not need to take that tone with us seeing as we are going to leave. You have no right to be angry with us. We did not intentionally foil your hunt or whatever. We don't even know who you are! So if you are done with your tantrum, we would appreciate some answers from you." Jev looked down at her and his expression changed: the scowl was replaced with something more mischievous.

"And if I choose to not answer your questions you'll what? Bring the wrath of God down on me? Yeah, you're a little late for that, sweets. He has already spurned me and therefore further rebuff will do you no good. Plus, it really is no concern of yours what I do, Ms. Wings."

"Camille, let's just go," the look she gave me was harsh but I didn't care. Fallen angels were not our place. "We shouldn't even-" but before I could finish that sentence, a soft sound came from behind us. I saw Jevanael look over my shoulder and he pulled out his gun. I turned and saw that the demon I had scared away was back and he held a bow and arrow. He had it pointed right at Camille and a click went off in my head and I moved myself in front of Camille in a blur of motion. Searing pain erupted in my back. A hot trickle ran down my spine and pain flooded my senses. I felt the eminent danger that surrounded me but I could barely move. I felt my wings recoil and pull back into their sheaths, the movement nearly causing me to blackout. I saw Cam move to me and heard the gun fire three times. Jev spun in a slow metered circle. Looking, waiting for Unsavory to return. The rain fell in sheets down upon me and everything started to go dark. _No. not now! I cannot black out now. Not while Cam is in danger. Not while she is in the presence of a Fallen._ Panic shivered through me but it didn't stop the darkness and the last thing I remember was falling and Cam's frightened grasp on me trying to keep me from doing the inevitable; slipping into blissful, pain-free darkness.

**Jevanael**

"Shit!" Everything just has to go wrong tonight. He had an injured angel of all things, to deal with and another who looked catatonic. He bent down and flipped Daniel over. He reached for the arrow protruding from his back and yanked hard. It slid out with a sickening sucking sound. He lifted him into his arms with a grunt. He glanced at Camille. _Guess I'm not getting rid of them any time soon._

"Hey!" he said in her face. He didn't _want_ to be harsh but the catatonic look appeared to be nearly impenetrable. "Come over here and get the key out of my right pocket." She came over to him, hesitantly.

"Will he be all right? Where did his wings go?" Her voice wavered and he could tell she was on the verge of tears and panic was seeping from her, surrounding her with a pulsing aura._ Dear God please don't let her cry!_ Strange as it was, he still prayed. He tried not to think of the irony of that. Instead, he looked over at Camille. She was small and looked fragile, too. She reached into his pocket and drew out his key. She looked up at him anxiously, waiting.

"Yeah… I don't know yet. For now let's just get him out of here, alright? His wings are fine." He walked away at a brisk pace and she had to race to keep up. She could sense his disdain for Daniel and could not figure out why he would feel so strongly about him.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"To my place. It should be safe for a little while." They reached his car and he turned to her. "I need you to slide the key into the hole in the door and turn it to the right. That's it. Now push that little button, there you go." The locks clicked and she stepped away from the front door to open the back door. "There are some blankets in the back get one and spread it over the seat." She complied and then moved over to the far side deftly and silently. _Damn, she's probably going into shock._ He looked her over. She was shivering uncontrollably and dripping wet. The night was freezing. He could see every line of her body._ Angels really should rethink the white clothes thing. They leave little to the imagination._ He swallowed; she was nipping. He shook his head from the thoughts that invaded his mind and laid Daniel across the back seat with his head in Camille's lap. He then tucked a blanket around his shoulders and slammed the door shut.

As he walked around to the driver's side, he watched the edge of the forest. He did NOT need any more surprises. He pulled her door open. She jumped, nerves probably skyrocketing. She watched as he shrugged out of his jacket and moved away reflexively when he went to drape it around her shoulders. He watched her push her arms through, she had looked down at Daniel and did not look up again as he closed the door and jumped up front. He revved the car and pulled out of the parking lot and roared down the highway.

"Shouldn't we take him to a human hospital?" she asked when she found her voice.

"No." was his reply. And this got her angry all over again.

"Why! He needs help!" Her face got red with her anger.

"Because, it's a _human_ hospital and plus, it would attract attention and right now any attention is bad attention." He felt bad for being so harsh but he was wet in places that he rather wished he wasn't and he was growing very impatient and angry. He hadn't exactly signed up to babysit a couple of angels. He saw the look on her face and he softened a little. She wasn't exactly having a sun-shiny day either. "How old are you?" He glanced back at her through the rearview mirror.

She looked up at him and seemed to shrink back into the seat. "Nineteen," Wow. A real baby. He sighed.

"I… my name is Jevanael." He stopped, unsure of what more to say. "It's not like I signed up for this sh—for this. I'm trying to save my own skin here and having you around is endangering it. I'll help you with the— with Daniel. But that's it; I got things I have to do myself."

She was silent for a moment and then, "Why did you fall, Jevanael?"

He heaved a sigh and gave her a measured look. "Do you remember that short conversation we had before all of this? Yeah, that is one of the questions that I don't—and won't—answer. It's nothing that concerns you." She leaned her head back against the seat.

"Who were you tracking before we came? Who, or what, attacked Daniel?"

"See? Now that I can answer, and in one word, no less. Demons."

"Demons? Like the demons who roam through hell?" she actually sounded incredulous.

"Yes, but these are obviously not in hell, so…" he let the sentence hang there for a moment. "Look this is big scary Earth. There are all sorts of evils down here and they are not all demons." He looked back at her through the rearview again. "Get some rest; it's a long ride to my house."

When they were almost there, Jev heard Dan start shifting around. "Jevanael? He's waking up."

"Yeah well we're almost there. Try to get him lucid and talking. I can feel a long night coming on if he isn't awake and alert." _Just another thing I need. Poisoned arrows, that would be just great_.

**Daniel's POV**

I had the distinct feeling that I was moving, but still staying still. The pain in my back flared as I became more aware. I had to bite back a scream as I came to a jolting halt. I could hear Cam talking to someone named Jevanael. The Fallen. Then Jevanael himself spoke, "Make sure he's awake. It'll be easier to get him in the house." I couldn't hold back the moan of pain that escaped me. "Or harder, depending on his pain threshold." He said under his breath. Then we came to another jolting stop and this time I could not swallow the shout that came from between my lips.

I struggled to open my eyes and when I did, I saw Cam above me. I was in a car, which explained the motion feeling and my head was in her lap. I muffled another moan as she shifted me off of her so she could get out of the car. Jevanael took her place in my field of vision, upside down.

"Well, I see he is indeed awake and alert. Daniel? Can you sit up or do you need me to carry you into the house? And make the decision fast because I got neighbors that tend to be a bit nosey." I regarded the fallen angel for a moment and then tried to move. I bit back yet another shout at the pain. Stars appeared in front of my eyes and my thoughts started to swim in and out. I laid my head down and muttered,

"I need help getting up…" I felt strong hands wrap around me, surprisingly gentle. Jevanael slid me out of the car and supported me to the door. Each step was filled with excruciating pain. I clamped my mouth shut and tried to walk with him instead of having him carry me into the house. Cam was following behind us and reached for the door handle with a key held in her hand. She unlocked it and then turned back to us.

"Let's get him in the kitchen. From there we can see if we can patch him up. Plus, I don't want him bleeding all over the furniture." Cam came over and placed her shoulder under mine and together they dragged me into the house and into the kitchen, leaning me up against the counter.

"Camille, go in the cupboard above the sink and grab me the bottle of Vodka that you'll find there." Jev was already tearing my shirt to shreds and I winced from his roughness.

"You going to get me drunk?" My words had started to slur and I have no idea what they heard. Cam handed him the bottle and gave him a questioning look.

"No I'm not going to get you drunk… but perhaps you should drink some of this, it will dull the pain. Drunk is a condition where one can no longer control their actions. You know, inebriated. Being drunk is also a good way to dull pain. So here, take a nice big swig. Bottoms up!" He handed me the bottle and I took it in a shaky hand and tipped it into my mouth and immediately sputtered and coughed then whimpered as the action wracked my back. I took another gulp then handed it back to him, unsure of what he was going to do next. He took the bottle and poured it directly over the hole in my back. I screamed and I felt my wings flex and a pressure against my shoulder blades, but nothing happened. I almost passed out, and for a second, my vision went dark. "Oh yeah, and it will kill any infection that you might have contracted from that arrow."

He walked over to the sink and turned on the water and washed blood from his hands. I felt Cam's cool hands on my skin. "What is wrong with you? Are you crazy? What did you do that for?" Her outrage made me feel better but I still felt like I was going to throw up.

"No. Like I said, it will kill any infection. It was necessary if you don't want him to end up dead." That was when I noticed, through my hazy thoughts that the blood wasn't coming off of his hands.

"Your hands—" he looked down at them and then said sarcastically, "Well it is better than decapitation, now isn't it?" Then, turning to Camille, he said, "Hey, how steady is your hand?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. The look on her face betrayed confusion. The question also peaked my curiosity.

"Why does she need a steady hand?" Jev's face lit up with a sad kind of humor.

"Well Danny, boy, you need to get sewn up. This wound ain't going to close up on its own any time soon." He stepped away from me and opened a door under the sink and pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka and a first aid kit. Who knows why they are in the same spot. I had a feeling that I didn't want to know. "Now, Camille, the thing is, is that he got shot between the wing joints, between the muscles so—"

"If I stitch him up, his wings will flex?" She finished his sentence for him. He looked at her strangely and she continued as if not noticing the expression. "Does this have to do with that decapitation comment you made?"

"You catch on quick. Daniel, you need to stand still," he was threading a surgical needle with surgical thread. Let's just say that the needle wasn't little and he did it deftly like he had done this often enough that it didn't worry him all that much that this needle would be entering my skin. I swallowed hard. "I'm going to have to hold the flaps shut where his wings come out and I can't do that while sewing him up. So gear up and get ready." He spoke with a superiority that I knew Cam couldn't stand. She had often hated the lessons that we had gotten on the Choirs of angels and their ranks. He handed her the needle and then braced his hands against my back and I let out a slow hiss from the pain. "Now get in front of me and be careful with the needle, you need to get it as close to the wound as possible which means it will hurt like a bitch." Cam complied and I felt the first pierce throb through my back all the way down to my toes. I let out another hiss as the needle slid back and forth through the skin of my back. Even after the first prick I could feel my wings flex and rustle beneath the pressure of Jev's hands and it was made worse because they couldn't slide free and the wound in my back flared. My gaze turned red and then black as I felt my mind slide toward unconsciousness from the pain that wracked my body. Then I felt myself slip away from reality like water from a sieve.

**Well, i hope all of you who are reading this story are enjoying it so far! I can't wait to get the next few chapters down because they get exciting!**

**Read and review! thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Night Of Decisions

**So again, i own all the characters, just not the name and personality of Jev! Becca Fitzpatrick takes that credit!**

**R&R please!**

**Peaches~baby**

**Night Of Decisions:General POV**

Jev saw him start to slide as Camille stitched the last stitch. He pushed her out of the way as Dan's wings sprang free, snapping out and then falling limply to the ground. He caught Daniel with his forearms under the pits, holding his bloody hands away from Daniel as best he could. He looked over and saw that Camille was on the floor where he had shoved her.

"You alright? Well help me get him into the living room then." He didn't want to hold Daniel any longer than he had to. She walked into the room ahead of them and moved the coffee table out of the way and then helped lower Dan to the floor on his stomach. "Come with me for a moment, he'll be fine for right now." They walked back into the kitchen she stopped at the table and he continued to the sink where he turned on the cold water and started to wash away the blood from his cuts. He reached for a towel and dried his hands and threw it into the garbage. Camille reached for the bandages and the gauze in the first aid kit and placed a bandage over each palm. She then wrapped them gently with the gauze roll.

She tugged and after not reacting to the roughness, she asked, "Can't you feel that?" the look she saw on his face must have told her otherwise; that he would not answer that question. "You can't?"

He shook his head. "I haven't felt a thing since I fell." He knew he sounded disgusted and he was. This was more of a burden than those who did feel. They knew when they were injured and if it was serious. If he couldn't see it, it might as well not be there. Yet still, because, as he was beginning to realize, she would always have something to say, she looked up at him and said it.

"It's a blessing then, not being able to feel pain. You're luck—"he scoffed at her remark , interrupting her mid-sentence.

"Lucky? You think I'm lucky? Let me tell you, this isn't luck, this is a curse. I…can't…feel…anything. Don't you understand what that means? Of course not! You're just a baby! You don't know a damned thing about what life is about, not here on Earth. Life is about the experience and in order to experience it, you need to physically feel it." He looked at her hard and she looked back down at his hand and then continued to wrap the bandage around it. He watched her in fascination. God had truly made angels superior with their looks. They were perfect interpretations of God's love and his devastating beauty. All it did was remind them, the fallen, what they had left behind when they fell from his grace.

The whole time he kept his eyes on her face. He watched her as an artist would look at something he intended to sculpt or draw. It was a look filled with loss and longing and most of all hunger for that loss to be filled again. When she looked up she started. She began to back away from him but he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. Pulled her back against his chest, listening to the loud thumps of her terrified heart.

"You want to know why I fell? I fell because of a girl. I felt her touch once and reveled in it. I wanted it and I was willing to fall from Heaven to have it. She was a little peasant girl from Italy. Then you know what happened? As if to damn me more than he already had, he took her away from me. He killed her in the plague. You know, a real tragedy, poetic justice. And I repented. I tried to go back. I learned my lesson. I REPENTED!" he shouted in her face. He took a steadying breath and continued. "He took my wings from me savagely and after that excruciation pain of having them ripped from me I found that I would never feel again. Not until I burned in Hell after the Great Battle." He was starting to feel a little crazed and he closed his eyes to gather himself again. "I repented and it wasn't enough. I asked His forgiveness and he still kept my wings" He felt himself deflate and his grip loosen on Cam but he still held her close and she didn't back away or move to push him away from her. In the end though, he pushed her away and knelt to finish covering Dan's back. He taped gauze over the fresh stitches.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She watched his ministrations with sadness. When he looked up at her, he grimaced.

"Don't pity me. I don't want your pity. You are like the rest of them; sitting in the place of judgment, acting like you are better than the rest of us here on Earth. It's all a big show." He said, his voice filled with contempt and hatred. He stormed out of the room and she heard running water coming from some other part of the house. She felt tears well up in her eyes, hurt by the very judgment that he had accused her of having. After a while, the sound stopped and silence reigned in the house save for the light breathing of Daniel on the floor next to her. She curled herself into a ball and gently fell into a fitful sleep filled with shadows and fear.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle Done And Fought For

**So again, i own all the characters, just not the name and personality of Jev! Becca Fitzpatrick takes that credit!**

**R&R please!**

**Peaches~baby**

_**Battle Done And Fought For**_

**Jev's POV**

Okay, so I felt bad about what I said; the fact that it was her I said it to. She was after all just a baby and didn't know any better yet. She actually felt that she was justified in what she did. If anyone should know better, it should be the fallen, me. I tried and He ignored my remorse and let me to reside in this hell for the rest of time. Centuries had passed and I was still pissed. I walked out to the living room to find Camille curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Deep into the world of weightless decisions. I watched her in fascination for a moment before shaking myself and turned away to pack. We would be leaving as soon as possible. Racthor was bad news. He was one of the greater demons that lurked in this world and there was no way that I would be sticking around to see his wrath. And on top of that nugget of fact, I had been tracking his ass for months, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. These two had to mess everything up. I shook my head again as I grabbed some clothes and stuffed them into one bag then filled the others with much more needed supplies: guns and munitions.

Then I felt it. Something big was coming. We needed to move.

**Dan's POV**

My eyes flew open, fear crawling up my aching spine to settle in my parched throat. Not aware of what woke me other than my unease, I looked over at Cam. She was curled up on the couch asleep but in an instant, she bolted upright, feeling the shift in the air, which tingled with malevolence. She looked over at me, fear swirling in her green eyes. That was when the Fallen, Jevanael, came into the room with a few bags over his shoulder and an semi-automatic rifle in his hands. He looked calm, collected and cool, which I think scared me more than the impending doom that I felt creep through the air.

"I think that it is time to go," his voice cold and calculated. I saw that Cam seemed to be frozen where she sat. I knew that I could not protect her in my current condition and that fear bubbled over and surpassed all other fears. After a moment of us not moving, Jev walked over to me and mercilessly pulled me to my feet, feeling some of the stitched break and pop out of my skin. I could not stop the moan that escaped my mouth. "You'll survive the pain, believe me, but not the legion of demons coming our way. So get your ass moving Angel Boy." He barked at me. Then he turned to Cam and pulled a hand gun from the waistband of his dark jeans and handed it to her. My eyes widened.

"No guns! She will not use a gun!" I took a painful step forward. There was no way I was letting her use that thing. But of course, I was ignored by Jev, who stepped in front of me and instead, he placed the gun in her hand and showed her how to hold it properly. Then he got behind her and said,

"Take aim at that hole in the wall," his arms wrapped around her so he could control the aim. His closeness to her was starting to make my blood boil, and I had no idea why it should bother me. "Now, sight down the length of the gun and always keep it at eye level if you are aiming it at a moving, humanoid target." She nodded and took a deep breath. "Now, contract your index finger. Rely on your heightened angel senses. They will help you when the time comes. Prepare yourself for the kickback and bang. Pull the trigger." Then he stepped back and watched her expectantly. She looked over at me helplessly, seeing the look on my face. She did as she was instructed and winced at the sound. Jev however just looked impressed. She had hit the mark dead on. "Good. You're ready." Then he threw a machine gun at me and said,

"I trust that you know what this does," then he paced quietly to the front door, looking back at us with a look that was loaded with something that I couldn't quite place. Then he cautiously opened the front door and peered out into the darkness. The rain had stopped but the clouds lingered. It was darker than I remembered it being when we got here. Jev stepped out and swung back and forth, scanning the street and nearby yards. I shiver went through him, his fear showing through his cool façade.

"When I tell you to run, you run like hell, got it? Straight for the jeep." He cocked the gun in his hands, paused….

"RUN!" We took off with him right behind us, spraying the night air with bullets. Shadows were moving in on us and I aimed the gun in my hands at the nearest one and loaded the chamber with a series of loud clicks. I let loose the bullets and faltered slightly at the kickback, pain searing through my back all the way down to my toes. My wings rebelled and burst out of my back, extending to their full height, realizing that they were a liability I forced them back into their sheaths with a shout of pain. It all happened in a matter of moments, which were the longest in my life, and in those moments, I realized that we weren't going to make it out of here alive. Shadows were exploding everywhere as bullets hit them. I aimed and shot thinking only of keeping Cam safe, regardless of the pain tearing through my body with each shot.

Then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. It just stopped. Just like that. The air was full of gun smoke, which cleared away slowly. I dared not blink in fear that they would return. Something was wrong.

"Where did they go?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I thought I told you to run and get into the jeep?" He snarled. I pulled Cam close to me. She hadn't made a sound during the whole fight and she was shaking uncontrollably. My back felt like it had been set afire.

"Well, be glad that I didn't do as I was told. You would be dead right now, yes?" I retorted and he got very quiet. I had this distinct feeling that he did not like to be in the debt of others. But then he said,

"They just took off. I don't think that that is a very good sign. They let us get away."

We backed our way to the jeep slowly, keeping our eyes in all directions as best we could. When we reached the jeep, we piled in and Jev took off.

Jev didn't say another word the whole time for what seemed like hours before he pulled over abruptly and just sat there with the car idling for a very long time. His face was stormy and livid and unless I was mistaken, afraid. His silence filled with his hidden thoughts. I could feel the blood drip down my back all over the upholstery. I leaned my head back, willing myself not to pass out again. Then Jev turned to us and said,

"First of all, you are going to tell me what is going on and what you are doing here when we get to where we are going. Second, we are going to find somewhere safe to crash, and I know of a damn good one. You are going to tell me who you are to those demons because they have it out for you and I don't want to be involved, got it? So start explaining." I raised my head tiredly and looked at him.

"What do you mean who are we? We are pretty much no one. We are 'babies' as you seem fond of calling us. We have done nothing to cause them to hate us besides the fact that we are angels." I was angry and tired and getting very fed up with his demanding. "We aren't asking you to get involved. We will go back to heaven and be as far away from you as we can get so don't worry about it too much."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for? GO! Don't let me stop you. Forget about the fact that you just screwed up the whole order here by just being angels." He looked at us, hatred pouring out of him in waves. He pushed the lock mechanism and waited. I made no move though Cam straightened, getting ready to leave the car. She looked back at me confused.

"Is there a problem?" Jev sneered. I looked over at Cam, remembering what the guards at the gates had said. At the time, I didn't register it, I was unable to.

_"NO one is to leave until we know what has happened, Daniel. We are closing the portal-"_ That was when I had punched him in the face, ending his speech. I felt the color drain from my face.

"They closed the portal. No one can get in or out of Heaven."

Cam looked at me like I had suddenly started to speak in a foreign language. Jev on the other had seemed to be close to having a major brain hemorrhage. Then, this look passed over his face and he just turned around without another word and put the car in drive and pulled out into traffic.

The rest of the ride was ridden in silence- Cam because she was in shock, me because I couldn't think of anything to say, and Jev… I have no idea what his problem was and I had a feeling I didn't want to- which built up to the point of breaking and somehow managed to hold tight there until we pulled up to a shabby bar with apartments above it. I didn't think that it looked very safe at all, but maybe I was wrong. All I know was that I wanted it to be safe, if only for a little while so I could lie down and heal and be able to keep Cam safe for as long as I was able to.

* * *

> <p><p> 


End file.
